The End of Our Meeting Eng Ver
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: /"Are you going to tell him?"/"No./ "He'll be more sad when he know about it"/


**o0o~The End of Our Meeting~o0o**

**Warning: Hints of Yaoi, OOC (maybe) and bad grammars, death chara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost.**

* * *

"Ea~ Welcome home," said Landkarte while glomping on Ea. "So how's your trip?" Landkarte hoped that Ea missed him.

"It's peaceful without you, but somehow I find it kinda disturbing."_  
_

"Doesn't that mean you're missing me?" Ea ignored it and walked away. "Where are you going, Ea?"

"Just walking around." Landkarte's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Ea~ I'm coming with you~"

"Don't come. I'll be back later." Landkarte nodded.

* * *

**-in Ea's place-**

"Ea, how long do you intend to keep it from Landkarte?" Profe asked with a worried face.

"I don't know, Profe. I don't want to see him sad."

"He'll be sadder when he know about it." Profe sighed. "Tomorrow, we're going again." Ea nodded.

"Ea... you should tell Landkarte about this."

* * *

**-Back to Landkarte place-**

"What a boring time; he's gone longer than I expected." Landkarte puffed his cheeks. "Maybe I should search him."

"Hey, I'm back."

"Ea~" Landkarte hugged him. "I miss you."

"I just gone for 5 minutes and you've missed me? Landkarte, don't hug me too tight. I can't breath." Landkarte let him go.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to somewhere with Profe."

"Why?"

"Profe asked me to come with her. When I'm in there, I'm going to buy you some cakes."

"B-B-But... You just come back and Profe can ask the others right?" Landkarte really missed Ea.

"It's urgent, Landkarte. And with it, I can get away from you and Zehel."

"Oh..." Landkarte realized something. "Wait a second. WHAATT?!" Ea punched Landkarte on his right cheek. "I understand why did you want to get away from Zehel—but get away from me? But why did you want to get away from me?!"

"You're too noisy and annoying, that's why."

"But I'm not that annoying. Am I?"

"You are."

"EHHH?! Ea... Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes."

"Will you miss me?" Ea hit Landkarte on his head but Landkarte blinked. "Ea.. Why didn't I feel pain when you hit me?" Ea was shocked.

"It doesn't matter."

"When will you come back?"

"Three days from now."

"Then... Let's have fun together." Landkarte went and brought 2 cakes for him and Ea. "Let's fill this day with happiness before you go; let's have a picnic!" Ea sighed and nodded.

"Ea~ Ea~ Choose a cake~" Landkarte smiled.

"Hmm... Why don't you choose it for me?"

"Okay."

And those two boys enjoyed their day.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"Are you going to go now, Ea?" Ea nodded. "I'll send a letter like always; return safely and don't forget my cakes."

"About that returning part, I can't promise that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

Landkarte realized something. "Where are you going? You've never told me about it."

"Some places, none of your business." Landkarte puffed his cheeks. "Soon or later you'll know about it."

"Take care, Ea. Even if I don't know what do you mean by that, but just take care. Ok?"

"I will, I will. Now, get back to the manor."

"Okay." Landkarte run off to the manor.

"You're not going to tell him?"

Ea shook his head. "No, Profe. If I tell him, what can he do about that? It'll just make me feel guiltier."

"Indeed, but you know, if you don't tell him sooner, he's going to be sad when he find out about it."

"Maybe."

* * *

**-In the manor-**

Landkarte stared at the clock. He wished that he could see Ea right now and he hope that 2 days wouldn't be this long.

"Hey, brat. Already miss him?"

"You can say that. Zehel..."

"What?"

"Do you know where did Ea go?"

Zehel shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Neither him or Profe ever say about it; maybe you should ask Vetrag, after all he's the one who delivers your letter."

"Thanks for the information." Landkarte ran very fast and found Vetrag in his room. "Vetrag... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Where did Ea go?"

"Sorry, Landkarte. I already promised Ea that I won't tell where he is right now." Landkarte sighed. He really wanted to know what was Ea doing. He went to his own room and grabbed a pen and a paper, wrote something and gave it to Vetrag so he can deliver it. Vetrag nodded and then did his usual job.

* * *

_**To:**__ Ea the stoic face. Please don't kill me when you read this._

_**From:**__ Guess who~? From one of your fans. (I don't think that you have a fans anyway. *runs away*)_

_Hey Ea, I know it's been an hour since you go but I really miss you so I decided that I'll write a letter for you. Really Ea. I really miss you and I really want to know where did you go but Zehel doesn't know and when I asked Vetrag, he already promised not to tell me. Guess I need to ask the others. *sigh*_

_So... what are you doing right now? How are you? And did Profe make her disgusting food again? Don't tell Profe about this, she might make me to eat all of it._

_I REALLY MISS YOU EA *Tackle you with a bear hug and run away* don't kill me ;~; I still want to live more longer so don't kill me._

_**Sign**__: The one who love you and miss you so much_

* * *

Ea smiled while reading it and chuckled a bit. "I won't kill you because I can't do it right now."

"Are you going to reply the letter, Ea?"

"No, Profe. I'm tired."

"Sleep well, my dear. You can reply the letter tomorrow."

Ea closed his eyes.

* * *

It's kinda sunny that day. Landkarte really hoped that Ea will reply his letter but he didn't. He waited for 5 hours but there's no sign of a postman. He came back to the manor with a gloomy aura on his back. Everyone looked shocked (including Zehel who never expected to see him with gloomy aura on his back). Landkarte wrote something on a paper and gave it to Vetrag.

* * *

_**To:**__ Someone that I hoped will reply my letter_

_**From:**__ Your favorite loafer_

_Ea~ why didn't you reply my letter? I know that you already read it. Don't ever try to lie on your best friend._

_Huaaaaa ;~; I MISS YOU SO MUCH UNTIL I CAN FILL THIS LETTER WITH MY TEARS BUT YOU'LL KILL ME IF I DO IT._

_I really miss you, at least, let me see your handwriting, Ok? It'll make me happy as usual and two more days again and finally, I can see your stoic face again. I hope I can see your cheerful face than your stoic face but if you got a cheerful face, that'll be very creepy. *run away and hide* PLEASE don't kill me. I know that I just say a horrible things but please I beg your forgiveness (_ _")_

_Please don't kill me and reply my letter ok?_

_**Sign:**__ Your best friend_

* * *

Ea smiled faintly and chuckled a bit. "I think, that day will be the last time we see each other."

"Are you going to reply the letter?" Ea nodded. "But you shouldn't move to much."

"I'm just going to tell him that I'm alright." Ea write something on the letter and give it to Profe. "Here."

Profe smiled sadly. "Tomorrow is the last day. Go to sleep, my dear." Ea nodded and close his eyes. A tear just fell on Profe's cheek.

* * *

It's a sunny day again and Landkarte really hoped that he would receive a letter and Ea didn't plan to kill him.

"Are you Landkarte? If you are Landkarte, here's a letter from Ea." Landkarte smiled and run back to the manor and open the envelope, revealing a dark-haired boy's handwriting. He really felt good to see it.

* * *

_**To:**__ One of My (annoying) fans_

_**From:**__ I don't need to write my name on it._

_Sorry for replying it so late. I got many things to do and I'm fine in here._

_If you fill a letter with your tears, I won't hesitate to torn that letter._

_I really want to talk more about it but I can't move my body very well._

_When I go back to the manor, I'll kill you but I don't think I can do that._

_**Sign:**__ the one who didn't feel sorry for not replying your letter. _

* * *

Landkarte smiled and the gloomy aura just fade away, he smiled cheerful but he didn't write it back because tomorrow, Ea would return. He smiled brightly although there's something bothering him and he got a bad feeling. But he ignored it and chose to sleep in his own comfy bed and went to the dreamland.

Looks like that brat is happy about something. What kind of dream that he's having right now?"

"About Ea?"

"Maybe."

Vetrag just look at him with a sad face. "How long does he intend to keep it from Landkarte?"

Relict smiled sadly. "I don't know, tomorrow. Probably he find out about it."

"His attitude will change after he knows about that." Zehel pitied Landkarte.

* * *

That morning is raining. But Landkarte still waiting Ea in outside while the others having a conversation in the dining room.

"Looks like it's the day." Zehel sighed.

"Let's call Landkarte." Everyone nodded.

"Hey, Brat. We're going to Ea's place so prepare yourself."

"What? Go to Ea's place? I'm ready." _**/**That's not what I mean, Brat.**/**_

"Anyway, I'll give you the map. You'll go by yourself."

Landkarte blinked. "But... I thought that you're going to go with me?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" Zehel gave Landkarte a map. "Just go." Landkarte ran away from that manor.

"What do you think about his reaction when he knows about that?"

"I don't know." Vetrag sighed.

* * *

**/**_Ea is in this hospital?!_**/**"Room 2145." Landkarte open the door and seeing Ea waiting for him. He was so pale and skinny.

"Ea... why are you in here?"

"You can see that I'm sick." But still, Ea had his stoic face like always.

"What disease?"

"Leukemia."

"W-W-WHATTT?! Since when?"

"Since 2 years ago."

Landkarte almost shout again but Ea covered his mouth. "Don't shout."

"How long are you going to live?"

"Today is the last day."

"W-W-why... didn't you ***sob*** tell me?"

"Because if I tell you, you're going to cry like this."

Landkarte wiped his tears. "I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are. I can see your tears."

"Ea... Are you alright? Tell the truth." Landkarte try his best to smile like always.

"I don't know. I can't feel my body and I'm kinda tired."

"I miss you, Ea."

"Sorry, Landkarte. This will be the last time we see each other."

"Wait.. don't go."

"Sorry, I need to go."

"Please, don't go. Stay by my side just like this! Please, Ea." Ea smiled and closed his eyes. "Please Ea. Open your eyes and tell me that it's a lie! I beg you!" But Ea didn't open his eyes. "Please.. Look at me... ***sob*** let's play again ***sob*** let me hear your voice again ***sob*** let me see you stoic smile. Please.. Ea..." Landkarte try his best not to cry in front of his best friend.

* * *

** (*Both the feeling of saying thanks**  
**And the pain of parting)**

.

* * *

**Author note: yupp... that's the end of this story. I promise that I'll make the sequel so don't worry. It's kinda tragic in here and *hide* Please all Ea's fans. Don't kill me. I'm so sorry. Thank you for reading this. Review please~~ **

*** I took it from Human. The singer is Lia.**


End file.
